


More Animal Than Human

by Kabby_Bro



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Abby is worried, And suspicous, F/M, Marcus has a hard time controlling his emotions sometimes, Marcus in pain, Sorry not very good at tagging, mad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2018-12-12 05:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabby_Bro/pseuds/Kabby_Bro
Summary: Marcus has anger issues and problems with his emotions. I'm also a sucker for Season 1 and Season 2, so hope whoever reads this is too. :)This was basically a spontaneous idea and this is pretty much my outlet, so sorry if you don't like it.And I will finish my other fic, but like i said spontaneous and I also get distracted easily. :)D





	1. Chapter 1

It was 37 days since his last change, and it's been proving to be a pain in the ass. Considering that it's become harder for him to control. Being on the Ark isn't helping either, so he has to hide in the most secluded part of the Ark to make sure his groans of pain are not heard all over the Ark. 

Mecha station is a very secluded part of the Ark, for the most part, though it's the only place for his transformation to go unnoticed.

He remembers his first transformation vividly, like it just happened a day ago, though it was more like 24 years ago. 

He was 13 and walking down the hall when he saw the most beautiful girl he's ever seen. She had caramel hair and glowing brown eyes. She wasn't as womanly as some of the other girls, but something about her just caught his attention. Maybe it was the way she walked, with her hips swaying slightly, maybe the way her eyes lit up when someone called her name, maybe the way her smiles were contagious, or maybe the fact that there seemed to be a kind and yet determined vibe that seemed to radiate off of her. Whatever it was it drew him in and maybe a little to close for his own comfort, but he was in love.

So from that first moment on he spent his days watching her from afar, call it stalking if you will, but he didn't care, just as long as he was somewhere close to her.

Then one day she was walking down the halls of were he lived which granted was in the more sketchy part of the ark and she was, well from Alpha station. He was watching her as she wondered around, exploring. 

A boy walked up to her he was tall bigger than her by a lot. She didn't really do anything but regarded the boy with disgust. The boy looked around when she brushed passed him and when he thought the coast was clear he immediately turned around and grabbed her roughly by the arm, leading her into a dark corner. He started following close behind, but he knew it was only a matter of time before the red-headed boy's posse showed up. The boy had his hand over her mouth and pinned her up against the wall. 

The total fear that crossed her expression made him, literally, want to kill the boy.

He needed to do something fast. Even though he was 15, he was known widely among the teens that, no matter what he could always get his way with girls. Sometimes he'd just seduce the girls and the girls that weren't fooled he would rape. Though none of the teens told the adults, cause he was apparently tagged as a legend. The girls wouldn't tell cause they were to afraid of him. He had tried telling, but he was ultimately deemed for the rest of his life, as the drunkards son. What sucked the most was that when he'd tell the adults, but they'd just say that 'he got into daddy's liquor cabinet' and ask him if he had issues or needed help with his 'problems'. So no one did anything about it. 

Until today, he finally took matters into his own hands and was gonna scare this bully off once and for all. 

"Let. Her. Go" he said in the most commanding voice he could muster. The boy turned around and looked at him with amusement.

"Oh really? And what is 'the drunkard's son' gonna do about it" the boy said with a crooked grin.

'Well he hadn't really thought that far, yet' so he answered with a clipped tone "Well let's just say you don't want to find out" hoping that that would ward the bully off, cause really the boy was 2 years older than him and didn't really want to be involved in a fight with him.

The boy feigned horror "Oh no! are you gonna give me some alcohol and hope I get drunk off my ass just like your father" the boy said with a sarcastic tone.

His blood boiled at that and he took step forward "Let. Her. Go." He said again this time more stronger.

"Oh really and what if I don't" the boy questioned, running his hand down the girl's chest to touch her, not yet fully developed, boobs.

'God this dude will take any girl to keep his reputation up. Why couldn't he just leave this one girl alone'.

But of course, fate doesn't work out the way you want it to.

She screamed in horror. "Don't or I will make you pay" he threatened.

The boy rolled his eyes and slapped the girl, to which she started to cry. "Aww is the little girl sa-" the bully didn't get to finish.

Before the red-headed dude was able to finish his sentence, he reached out and tugged his red curls, hard. To which the boy whipped around and punched him in the face and oh that was a mistake, cause it just made him even more mad. He pounced on the boy and pummeled, the poor excuse of a human, with punches.

He was so mad that he almost didn't know that the boy wasn't breathing. He didn't care though something took hold of him, that has been buried deep inside him all his life. His hands started to crack and the skin started to tear and that was when he finally noticed that he had killed a boy. Though he couldn't stop what was happening to him. Every single bone in his body cracked and he cried out in agony.

He was balling, cause try as he might he couldn't stop tearing into the flesh of the poor boy. He no longer knew what was happening, but he was trying to escape from the fog that was consuming his mind. His cries were piercing his ears and the girl's wails were also piercing his ears as well, he was so overwhelmed that instinct took over and he bolted.

Somehow he noticed that he got shorter and couldn't really find traction as he ran. His vision was fading in and out and it finally cleared to a sort of array of black and white. He was having headaches from the sound of the Ark rotating around the earth, he could literally somehow hear the emptiness of space as they rotated through space. He could smell the blood and he was pretty sure that was crazy, cause he was at least two stations over. 

He was in agony. He couldn't think straight, his bones were still cracking, his skin was still stretching and moving over the sharp angles of his bones, and his jaw. God his jaw, it felt like needles were being pushed out through the flesh of his gums.

Thankfully he passed out from the pain and didn't have to endure another second in hell.

Marcus was walking down the halls when he ran into just the person he was looking for.

"Abby" Marcus said, in a clipped tone "I need to discuss something with you follow me, now" he ordered.

Abby rolled her eyes annoyed, but also curious to what the discussion was about, so she followed him.

Marcus brought them to a secluded spot and said "we had a council meeting"

"Well no duh Sherlock" she answered sarcastically, already feeling like this was a waste of time.

"No" Kane reproached, "this morning" He added, then hesitated. "Without you" Kane said and regarded her carefully. Emotions were rapidly playing a dance on her face. First he saw shock, then hurt, then finally rage.

"What!!" she yelled practically killing his eardrums. "Why the hell did ya'll have a meeting without me!!" she said, fury dripping off each word.

Kane was watching her carefully, wanting to practically yell till his lungs burst that he was 'so sorry'. Oddly enough wanted to cry at having to cause her pain, again. He quickly noticed his emotions were becoming unstable and hurriedly composed himself, he had to get out of here. Fast. "Well if you will come by my quarters tomorrow I will tell you, now goodbye" he said, and quickly tried to make a run for it, but Abby being Abby, wouldn't let this go.

"No you tell me, now" she demanded, as she grabbed the collar of his jacket and roughly pushed him up against the wall.

Marcus tried to control his breathing, cause in truth Abby being so close and her fingers that were burning his neck, was just doing stuff to him. He was usually in control of his feelings, but since he was on the brink of change, he wasn't able to control them as well.

Abby noticed Kane sweating profusely and his breathing was becoming heavy. He swallowed hard once, twice, three times before he finally spoke.

"I-uh will tell you tomorrow, I-I need to go" His voice was so rough and deep she barely heard what he was saying. In truth she didn't know what was happening, but she was determined to find out.

"Tell. Me." She demanded again, while pressing him into the wall more firmly and lifted herself up on her tip-toes, till her face was inches away from him. She immediately saw his pupils bloom, almost to where you couldn't see the color of his eyes no more. Then his tongue darted out to lick his lips and she shivered, actually shivered, 'like what the hell was happening'.

In the blink of an eye she felt the cool metal of the wall and saw Kane in front of her just inches away. She could feel herself getting hot, but didn't know why, 'like for god sake it's Kane'. 

Kane's face came a little closer as his body fully pressed against her and god she could definitely feel his desire for her. She was breathing heavily now, feeling the heat gather in between her thighs. She literally stopped breathing when his face inched closer, his tongue darting out once again to wet his lips. His eyes were trained on her lips this whole time, like if he looked away he would, surely die. She shivered when his breathing turned from heavy to ragged, sending puffs of his breath across her waiting lips.

'Okay girl pull yourself together, like seriously it's Marcus fucking Kane'. She mentally chided herself, but she didn't have to pull herself together. Something else happened. 

Kane's right hand that was beside her head cracked, literally cracked and he whimpered. She tore her eyes away from his strained expression to look at his hand, it looked deformed some how. Then another crack this time louder, more like a snap. He cried out in pain and slid down her body as he collapsed. His breathing was getting more out of hand as he struggled to take his jacket off. He finally got it off when his shoulder twisted 360 in it's socket, this didn't seem to catch him off guard since he just groaned. Abby wanted to cry, just seeing his deformed hand made her want to scream. Abby slowly bent down and touched his damp, but yet silky hair and accidentally startled him. He backed away from her instantly at her touch, looking around frantically, like a caged animal. This time Abby did cry when she saw his shoulder blade tear out of his skin and what looked like fur or hair? Cover that area. Kane definitely wasn't expecting that cause he let out an agonized cry. Though he managed to get to his feet and as soon as he was on his feet, he bolted.

Abby blinked through her tears and he was gone. She had no idea what just happened and the only time she's ever seen anyone in that much pain was when she was 13 and her hero quickly became a victim of his own pain.

Abby looked down and saw Kane's jacket. She picked it up and sniffed it. God it smelt good, but it didn't smell like any cologne or deodorant all the guys smelled like. This smell was different and oh so unique, the smell reminded her of a blissful dream she had had of earth.

The smell was comforting so she put it on and it immediately calmed her. It calmed her so much that she passed out, sitting on the floor, hands gripping her necklace, and Kane's jacket around her. The smell of it quickly lulled her to sleep.


	2. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus reveals something he probably shouldn't have

Abby woke with a start and stared wide-eyed at her surroundings. She was laying on a bed of moss and leaning against a giant, oak tree? She wasn't sure. There were hundreds more oak trees surrounding her and flowers littered the ground. There were tiny yellow flowers, white flowers, fiery-red flowers, purple flowers, lilacs that grew up to her knees, and a rose. The only thing different was that the rose was floating above a boulder that seemed to over look, a lake? 

She got to her feet growing curious of the rose. Her hand was pressed up against the tree she was leaning against and took a minute to savor the, vivid, feel of the tree's surface. It was rough, but smooth in certain spots and it smelt oh so fresh. She fingered a leaf that stuck out of the bark, it was soft, but felt like tiny hairs dusted the surface of it.

She turned to walk towards the rose, but stopped as the sun took a minute to bathe her in it's warm glow. She smiled as she put her arms out to the side and breathed deeply. She giggled, actually giggled, at the clean smell of the air and the warm tingling sensation that passed over her skin when a light breeze played an intricate dance with her hair. The most amazing chills she's ever gotten spread across her body just then, from dual sensations of being so warm, but yet having the slight cold slide across your skin.

She looked down at the path of lilacs and flowers that led to the boulder and circled around the rose. She started walking down the path to the rose, slowly though. Since the lilacs were knee high, she let her fingers brush against the lilacs, savoring the feel of the soft scratch of them.

"Abby" she heard someone call behind her. She spun around and saw a deer run away. "Abby" again, this time from her right. She turned toward the sound and saw a bunny hop away. The ground began to shake and black tendrils started to cover everything around her. "Abby!" this time it sounded urgent and like it was right in front of her. She looked in front of her and saw a huge black wolf staring her down, with it's hazel eyes. She gasped and woke up.

Her eyes shot open to a frazzled looking Sinclair, who sighed out when she opened her eyes.

"Oh thank god, I thought the lack of oxygen was getting to you" he said, relief clearly etched in his voice. "What are you doing here, this late?" He asked with a puzzled expression.

Her eyes moved to his, "what time is it?" she asked, brow furrowed in confusion.

Sinclair glanced at his watch "22:00", he said nonchalantly. 

"What?" Abby asked shock gracing her features, "I fell asleep last night somewhere between 19:00 and 20:00" she said.

Sinclair's eyebrows shot up "wow, ever since I've known you which is about 24 years from now, you've never slept that long, at least that I know of" Sinclair said thoughtfully.

"Right" Abby agreed and sighed as she leaned against the wall.

Sinclair looked at her curiously "who's jacket is that?" he asked, confusion etched in his face.

"Mmm?" she asked, lazily. Sinclair pointed to the black guard jacket hanging around her shoulders. She looked down at the jacket, Kane's jacket. "Umm, I found it lying here and was cold so I put it on and…….fell asleep" she said slowly as memories from last night came flooding back.

"Mmm" Sinclair hummed well let's get you to your quarters then" he said while helping her up.

On the way to her quarters, Sinclair practically carried her. She doesn't know why, but she's super tired. She thinks it might be the jacket, but she doesn't want to put to much thought into it. Though the truth was it is the jacket. It smells amazing and is warm and comfortable, it makes her feel safe and truth be told she hasn't felt that since Jake died. Even then probably not, since they were so caught up in helping sustain the Ark and each one of them took different shifts, which made it harder to have any alone time with him. But Abby tries not to think to much of it, especially because It's his jacket.

Once Sinclair bid her farewell, she immediately jumped in her shower. She sighed out when the hot water hit her, knowing that at any moment it would become cold. She quickly cleaned herself and got out. Abby made to grab her medical jacket when she glanced at the guard jacket that laid on her bed. After a heavy debate, she gave in and put it on. Allowing herself to snuggle into it and then she put her medical jacket on over it, let's just say if anyone saw her walking around wearing a guard jacket, that would pose very big questions.

She's been in medical, walked around Alpha, visited Sinclair, went to the council room, and even walk by Kane's quarters a couple times, but there was no sign of him. Usually they took every chance they could to rile each other up, but she couldn't find him, which gave her the distinct impression that he was avoiding her. Though it's not like him to do that and despite what happened last night, she wants to know what he was gonna tell her. But of course it's Kane and when he puts his mind to something your very rarely gonna change it.

*****************************

Abby's so mad right now she could literally kill anyone who opposed her……………..and then of course bring them back to life, if she's feeling nice. Kane has managed to avoid her the whole week, but soon enough she would see him. This time she's apparently invited to the council meeting, that starts in less than half an hour and she's gonna make sure she get's there first to corner Kane into telling her, whatever it was that he was gonna tell her. 

When she got there she saw Kane and Thelonious in deep conversation, at the council table. She mentally cursed Kane for being one step ahead of her every fucking time! Just then, like if Kane heard her, looked up and saw her standing there. He quickly shifted his eyes back to Thelonious and rolled back his shoulders. Abby couldn't help but look at the way his muscles seemed to stretch his long sleeve so far that it looked like it might tear. That long sleeve definitely suited him. She quickly shook that thought from her mind and sat down, as others began to file in.

"Alright, now we all have to work on establishing communication with The 100 an-"

"The 100?" Abby asked, cutting Thelonious off in the process "What about them?" She questioned.

Jaha looked surprised then turned to Kane "you didn't tell her?" he questioned.

Kane stroked his neck as he stared at Abby "she was to busy yelling at me for me to get a word in" he answered calmly.

"What?!" Abby said, eyes lighting up in rage.

"So what your telling me is that she doesn't know" Jaha stated looking a little more than annoyed.

"No sir" Kane said in a cool tone.

"What don't I know?" Abby asked glaring at the objects of her fury.

"Oh let's see why don't you tell her, since ya know you were supposed to in the first place" he said looking over at Kane with an expression that was definitely more than annoyed.

"Well Abby I trust that you know The Ark is running out of oxygen and that we needed to buy ourselves more time to fix this problem or to find a way around it" he said in a business like tone.

Abby nodded slowly "yes".

This time Kane looked her straight in the eye "then I most regretfully have to inform you that, we sent The 100 to the ground" he calmly told her. What everyone was anticipating on happening, well, happened.

"WHAT!" She yelled, practically shooting out of her chair, like a rocket fueled on rage. She slowly looked around the table at the councilors and each one of them including Jaha, nodded their head in turn, practically yelling at her that what Kane said was correct.

Abby's eyes darted to him and Kane knew what was coming. Abby marched purposefully over to Kane as he stood up to meet her. 

"Are you fucking crazy!" she yelled, pointing a finger at his chest. "Their just kids!" Abby yelled again.

"What the hell makes you think that this is my fault" he said growing angry himself.

"Because no one else is a cold-hearted monster like you!" She spat, "No human would have such a disregard for children!" she said.

Kane tried to keep calm "They are not children, they are prisoners, which makes them expendable" he said punctuating his sentence. 

"No! them being a prisoner makes them misunderstood not expendable" her face has most likely turned red, but she didn't care.

Kane scoffed "Oh c'mon you can't honestly tell me that not, at least one of them, is expendable"

"Children are not expendable, Kane!, though of course you wouldn't know because you've never had a child" She spat, it was a low blow, but she wanted to make him feel something, because he was truly a monster. She was right it did rile him up, because the look that crossed his face was priceless.

"There are reasons why I've never had a child and if were making this about our personal lives then let me tell you something" he yelled with vengeance and boy was she in for something. "Your husband Jake your oh so perfect husband was a slut, Abby!" he yelled in rage. "He would sleep with countless girls and you definitely know one, Callie Cartwig. Yes Jake was a loving man, he absolutely loved his child, but well you know the rules so it's not like he could exactly divorce you. And you know it's funny too, cause he'd gloat to me about how big of a heart you had and how gullible you were" He finished, and everybody stared in shock. Abby had tears running down her face, cause in truth he was very distant. But she didn't want to believe him.

Abby tried to slap him but he caught her wrist, so she tried again with the other hand, but he caught that one too. That's how they stayed, her wrists caught in Kane's hands and eyes locked.

"Why?" She asked shakily, then composed herself a little more. "Why?" She asked again, more demanding.

Kane rolled his eyes, "because" he answered.

"Because what" She demanded.

"Because" he said sternly.

"Because what" she said again.

"Because!" he yelled.

Abby backed him up against the wall. "Because what!" she yelled back.

"Abby don't do this" he pleaded.

"Just fuckin tell me you son of a bitch!" she yelled.

"God dammit, Abby! I just can't!" he yelled again.

She grabbed his shirt and rammed his back into the wall "why the fuck not!" by then her hands moved to his throat and the guards were getting ready to shock her with shock baton. 

"No" he told them hoarsely, trying to keep his emotions under control.

"But sir" Reynolds said.

"I said NO!" Kane cut him off in a tone that made everyone shrink back. Then he turned his attention to Abby. "Let. Me. Go" he said.

"Not until you give me an answer" she said, this time slamming his head against the wall.

Reynolds took his baton out and tried to hit Abby with it, but Kane caught it before it hit her. 

"DO NOT TOUCH HER!" he yelled as he ripped the baton out of Reynolds hand, feeling shock wave after shock wave run up his arm. Everybody stared at him in awe, since he was holding the shock baton on the shock side. The guards backed away and even the people at the council table rolled away from him in their chairs. "Do you really want to know why I didn't tell you, hmm?" he asked, with an angry look.

Abby held her ground though and said "most definitely".

"It was because of Callie" he answered, while growing even more angrier, if that was possible.

Abby scoffed "oh what were ya'll both fucking her" Abby said with a bitter tone.

"NO DAMMIT, SHE'S MY FUCKING SISTER!" he roared and everybody shrunk away from him with shocked faces. His face was red, "IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED TO HEAR, HUH?" he asked his tone growing even more angrier. He couldn't control his emotions no more. "NOW YOU'VE GOTTEN HER KILLED!" he finished and just when he did, his arm spun around and he cried out in pain. He sunk to his knees, but tried to get up. He felt needles trying to poke their way out of his gums, he tilted his head back, trying to ease the pain. 

Abby was takin back to that night and immediately tried to help him up, but as soon as she touched him he screamed and Abby quickly pulled back. He managed to get to his feet, and ran towards the door. As soon as he got to the door Abby saw the bones in his spine move. He groaned in pain and bolted. 

Everybody was in shock, but Abby. "Umm I better go check on him, he-uh he, has spasms" she lied and ran after Kane. Leaving the confused people in the council room.


	3. Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys couldn't find my laptop, so apologies to whoever liked readin this story.
> 
> Ok so I'm new to this so please don't hate, but if you do I understand it's not that good, lol. But this is my outlet so sorry, hope you enjoy:p

Abby calmly walked the halls, while looking for Kane. She was headed to his quarters anyways, but still checked in any corners or closed off areas. She walked by a particular figure that was pressed against the wall. She back tracked and stood in front of the man, concern written on her face.

"Sinclair, what's wrong?" she asked, because there was a shaken expression on his face.

"I don't know. One minute I'm checking the panels and the next I'm almost bulldozed by Kane" he said shakily.

Abby couldn't help the smile that over took her face. "That's why you look so scared?, because you almost got bulldozed by Kane" She said trying to suppress a laugh.

Sinclair saw her failed attempt and rolled his eyes. "I do not look scared and besides he was going fast, like literally sprinting. I didn't even know it was him he was running so fast" he said, looking over at a place down the hall.

"Then how'd you know it was him?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow. In response he walked towards the wall down the hall and motioned for her to follow.

"Because" Sinclair said while stopping in front of the wall he was looking at earlier. "Something happened to his leg and he hit the wall, making him stop obviously so I got a good look of his face" he said, "but he was going so fast that when he hit the wall he left a dent" he continued as he pointed to the dent.

Abby looked at the wall and gasped. The dent was at least two to three inches deep. "Holy shit, he must've been going fast, this is titanium for gods sake" Abby said with shock.

"Do you think I was wrong to look scared when he almost 'bulldozed' me" Sinclair said with a teasing smile.

Abby smiled and said "Not at all, he definitely would've broke you" she laughed and Sinclair joined in. "So where do you think he went?" she asked after their laughter had somewhat died down.

"Umm, I don't know, where else would he have gone" Sinclair said shrugging.

Abby nodded "alright well don't get bulldozed while I'm not around" Abby said with humor.

"I'll try, no promises though" Sinclair said with a chuckle.

"Oh c'mon, unlike some people I actually like having you around" Abby said while laughing.

Since she was laughing she didn't notice Sinclair blush or him wet his, suddenly dry, lips. He chuckled nervously "I feel so special" He teased while rolling his eyes. Abby smiled at him and walked off. He knows she meant the 'like' in a friendly way but he can't help but think of it in a different way. Truthfully everybody wanted Abigail Griffin whether or not it is love or lust, they still wanted her. He's even heard some of the guard describing, in depth, of what they'd do to her. And the engineers would describe how lucky he was to be so close to her, even if it is just a friendship. Her friendship was certainly something he cherished and wouldn't do anything, literally anything, that would jeopardize that friendship.

************************************************************

Abby stopped in front of Kane's quarters and knocked. Once, twice, three times, nothin. She hesitantly turned the nob and entered cautiously. His room was exactly how She'd thought it'd be, neat and clean. She walked in a little more and noticed his vast collection of liquor lined along the wall. There was one lone drawing that was on the far side of his wall. It was a dead tree with a storm swirling around it. She was enamored by the amount of detail that was put into it and couldn’t help but touch it. She let her fingers glide along the drawing and turned it around. It had writing on the back, it read:

_'What's left of me hangs on by a thread_

_and what's gone was swallowed whole._

_It's only a matter of time before the thread blows away_

_And dances freely with the Black Winds of drastic decisions._

_The consequences of my past painted Black_

_And the Winds of guilt ripping me apart from the inside out._

_There's no second chance,_

_For the Black Winds will swallow what's left of me.'_

A thousand thoughts ran through Abby as she turned the drawing back around and saw what she had missed before. It was a small bright green leaf, the only leaf left on the black tree. It was then that it hit Abby, then that She realized, what the bright green leaf meant to Kane. Something that Abby always thought Marcus Kane was incapable of feeling. Hope. She put the drawing back on it's hook in the wall and walked towards the opening to his bedroom.

"Kane?" She called, nothin. She entered his bedroom. It was nice and neat, that was until she looked up. She stared at the ceiling in awe as a bunch of paper Swans swayed in the room, all in their own orbit. She had no idea Marcus- or she means- Kane, was so creative. She looked down towards his nightstand and noticed an old journal. She picked it up tentatively aware that it must've been very old, for the countless warped pages. One part in the journal was bookmarked, so she did the logical thing and flipped it to the marked page. The page that was marked had a golden rose drawn onto it and it was titled: The Golden Rose. She flipped to the back and read:

_'She's gorgeous, She's smart,_

_She's kind, her heart is pure, She's Golden._

_But_

_every Rose has it's thorns._

_She's stubborn, She's quick witted,_

_She's a smart ass, She's always right._

_Her beauty is what draws me in_

_Her kindness is what I admire_

_Her heart is what makes mine swell._

_But_

_Her smart ass remarks poke me_

_Her stubbornness is what digs deeper_

_Her rightfulness is what gets under my skin._

_But_

_Just like every Rose you learn to love their thorns_

_You learn to love the pros and cons_

_You learn to love them for who they are_

_But_

_Instead of learning I fell._

_I fell in love with,_

_The Golden Rose.'_

Abby basically threw the book away from her as if it had burned her and ran out of his quarters. She felt like a monster, how could she be so wrong about him?, how could she have been so quick to judge?, how could she have believed that he was incapable of human emotions? She had no clue as to what was going on anymore and then that poem like who had it been about? Marcus obviously admired someone, someone that was not her. She doesn't know why she feels let down in some way, but she does and she shouldn't feel let down. She judged him to fast and all to wrong. She was so lost in her thoughts that she practically barreled into Thelonious.

"Whoa there, Abby, are you okay?" Jaha asked, concern washing over his features.

Abby cleared her thoughts and said "I'm fine, thanks" and then a question popped into her head. "Who's idea was it to send the 100 to the ground?" She blatantly asked in the middle of the hallway. Thelonious's eyes widened and he roughly pulled her into a corner.

"Watch your mouth Abby, we don't want anyone to know about this" Jaha said, with a rudeness that wasn't entirely missed on Abby.

"Well answer my question" She said.

Thelonious sighed "It was Kane, remember you like tried to kill him because of it" he said, gauging her response at his choice of words, but her features read; guilt.

"But, why?" She asked, cause there had to be a reason, from her newly found information.

"Because, we were just going to float them, at least with Kane's way it'd give them a chance and we get information out of it" Jaha answered.

Abby's mouth dropped open, she is such a horrible person.


	4. The Execution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys my laptop is MIA and also possibly broken, so I did this from my phone. Hope there ain’t that many mistakes, enjoy!

Marcus was sitting with his back up to the cool metal wall, that was doing nothing to cool his over-heated skin. He was stripped of all clothing, with one knee stretched out and other one bent. Despite his aching muscles and lack of oxygen he still had enough energy to scream in frustration.

”Why?!” He said asking no one in particular, but seriously why? Why did he have to go through this every month? Why did this thing happen to him? Why every once a month his body changed, bone splintering, cracking. His bones sawing his skin from underneath to make way for new bones that completely changed who he was. His spin breaking and then rearranging itself to make a back that is definitely not human.

Marcus threw his head against the wall and sighed, as he grudgingly got up to put his pants back on. He had to go commando, because his boxers were ripped into shreds. Consequent of not getting to Mecha station with enough time to completely strip. He threw his t-shirt over his head and looked for his jacket.

_Dammit Abby!_

And with that name came a flood of emotions with it. His sister was being executed in 20 minutes and he had to do it. A vise closed around his throat making him choke on emotions that were foreign to him. He promised Callie that he’d take care of her, that he’d help her with her twins.

_Oh My God!_

He’s already executed his niece, now he’s executing his sister. Lord can only hope his nephew is alive on earth. Now he understands Abby’s need to hope so much. He could hope as well, yes, but he needs to atone for his sins. And with that he left Mecha.

******

Abby slowly walked to Callie’s execution. She was thinking of all the things they used to do together.

_Like when they were 14 and decided to put bare in Diana Sydney’s conditioner. God! That was a scandal that stayed around for years! It was just a silly granted, hilarious, prank, but prank nonetheless._

_Or that other time. When Abby and Callie went into the guard locker rooms while the boys were showering, oblivious to the intrusion, and stole Sinclair’s clothes. That one was also hilarious. Sinclair had been immediately thrown out of training and wasn’t given the chance to be a member of the guard. It was worth it though, seeing Sinclair walk out, water running down his body as he held his hands in front of his front. Cheeks forever tinted red when he got wolf whistles from some of the girls and guys._

_Or that other time when her and Callie set Thelonious up on a blind date. Didn’t go well, for Abby and Callie. Because they kinda surprised him with his high school crush, when he got out of the shower! But all was well since they ended up being the reason Wells was born and that Thelo had a wife._

_And when Callie was Abby’s maid of honor at her wedding. It was so funny because Callie brought up the story of Abby and Sinclair going on a double date with Callie and Jake. Callie ended the speech with a-“Abby practically attacked Jake! When Sinclair said that it was awkward and he really just wanted to watch a movie. That’s when I knew they were meant to be” Callie had said while raising her glass of wine to the chuckling guest._

_Then Jake died and Callie was there for her 24/7, ready with Abby’s favorite movie, stolen cookie dough, and stolen whiskey._

Abby was practically sobbing and laughing at the memories of her and Callie’s sisterhood together. Partners in Crime.

Abby walked up to the airlock and saw Callie being escorted by two guards.

“Callie” Abby said in strained sound to keep from crying even more. Callie saw her and ripped her arms free of the guards, to envelope Abby in a crushing hug. Both woman sobbed, neither wanting to let go. Losing Callie would be like losing a sister and Abby doesn’t think she can handle anymore loss. The guards were trying wrestle Callie away from Abby, but they didn’t want it to end. The guards finally got her away and turned Callie to face the airlock. Thelonious stood off to the side, arms crossed and a lone tear rolling down his cheek.

”Goodbye Thelo, may we meet again” Callie said and stepped toward him to pull him into a hug. He hugged her back, not wanting to let her go. She pulled away and walked up to Sinclair who’s lips were trembling and was visibly trying to hold back from sobbing.

”May we meet again” She said as she embraced him. “Oh yeah and by the way me and Abby were the ones that took your clothes after your shower” she added, with a dry laugh and Sinclair laughed as well along with Abby. Tears flowed down his face that was now a light blush color.

”May we meet again” He said voice trembling with emotion and reluctantly let her go.

Now it was Marcus’s turn. They all watched her with curiosity at the brother-sister moment that was about to unfold. She walked up to him but he wasn’t looking at her, he was staring straight ahead.

“Marcus” she said while cupping his jaw with both hands, but still he didn’t look at her. _“Marcus”_ she said more forcefully. He slowly turned his head to look her in the eye. “Marcus, your always going to be my brother and no matter what, I will always love you”. Marcus’s lip trembled as he opened his mouth to protest but Callie spoke before he could.

”I have no idea how many times you can persuade a stubborn mule before it listens to you, but I’m going to try one last time. I know you blame yourself for Arden’s death, but it is not your fault. If anything you tried to save her, you were the only one that was thinking outside the box” Marcus cut her off as he scoffed in protest, but she beat him to it again. “No listen to me, you gave an 8 year old girl a chance down there, hope if you will, but that meant more to me than anything else in the world. Now watch over Atom, something tells me that Abby’s hope isn’t wrongly misplaced and who knows, if you have enough hope Arden may still be alive.” She broke off unable to finish but knowing she has to, so with a waivering voice she continued. “I Love You, May we meet again” she finally broke as she threw her arms around him and hugged him. Marcus hesitantly hugged her back than more forcefully and whispered:

”May we meet again” everything happened in slow motion after that, him reluctantly letting her go, the airlock door closing, and finally him pressing the red button.

“No!” someone screeched, they all turned to see Vera Kane round the corner, watching her daughters lifeless body float through the black void of space. Vera’s face was a mixture of sadness and anger. She stomped towards Marcus eyes set ablaze and brought her hand back. A thundering crack echoed around the room. Everyone was shocked at the angry red hand print on the side of Kane’s face, everyone except for Kane.

“How dare you!!” She screamed as she snapped and started to beat him up. She was kicking his shins, his legs, beating his chest ferociously, but Kane didn’t budge. No, he stood there taking the blunt force of her rage that wasn’t half as bad as his father’s. Right before she broke down she accidentally kicked him, rather forcefully, in the groin and then finally collapsed in a strangled sob.

Kane howled in pain and dropped to his knees growling. Abby came over and touched his arm his growling eased a bit but he was still clutching groin.

_God! The one time he goes commando!_

”Come on let’s get you to medical” Abby said soothingly.

“Wait” He growled out roughly. “Mom” He said lightly.

”Go. Away.” She yelled.

“But mo-“ He was cut off by a resounding slap that bounced off the walls.

“God! As much as your father beat you he was never able to beat you into submission!” She sobbed half yelled as she got up and started leaving.

Kane’s growling got louder his vision was blurring and the only thing rattling around in his mind was: _KILL_. Kane got up after her still clutching his front and walking heavily. His instincts were to attack, get rid of the threat. They were just too strong. In the blink of an eye he got his shock baton out, electricity crackling and jumped his mom. The baton was posed over her chest. She looked up at him, trembling with fear. He almost plunged it into her chest, _almost_. He hit his neck  _hard_ ~~~~, where the brain stem and the spinal cord meet. His brain short circuited, causing him to pass out.


End file.
